


The Next Few

by thegeekgene



Series: The First Time [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekgene/pseuds/thegeekgene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following The First Time, Yosuke uncovers some of Souji's kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Few

That first time was a revelation – messy and clumsy and over too soon but also deep, somehow, like a locked door clicking open or a fountain rising in the desert, shooting up from the core of the earth. It was hot and sweet from the first kiss to the final moments, when Souji pinned his wrists and ground down, bare chests heaving together, legs tangled with their pants around their thighs and Souji's teeth digging into Yosuke's shoulder.

Yosuke touched the mark when he touched himself in the the days that followed, and Souji licked along the path the second time then bit down again, overlapping, when he jerked himself to completion on Yosuke's stomach. He was pinning Yosuke's wrists, again, long fingers tight around them just over their heads and Yosuke found faint smudges of bruise on the outer edges, where the bone came closest to the surface.

When they next got together he complained but the shudder that took his body when Souji pressed him to the door and kissed each mark in turn held no objection at all.

That was the third time and that was when Yosuke started to understand.

He touched himself to the thought once, two times, three, before he got Souji alone again and he was sure, then, both that he was right and that he wanted to be.

“You're really – uh – into this stuff,” he said, the fourth time, between seriously unmanly whines as Souji left careful bites along his collarbone. “Aren't you?”

“Into what?” Souji licked along his trail of bruises and looked up to meet Yosuke's eyes. They were on the couch in Souji's bedroom, the site of encounters one and two, within sight of the door and patch of floor that had harbored number three. Only one of Yosuke's hands was being held down, fingers twisted together with Souji's, holding back just as hard. The other was curled in Souji's hair, mussing its sleekness to attractive disarray. Yosuke had one foot braced on the floor, the other hooked over the back of the couch, and when Souji knelt between his legs, peering up at him like that, with that mouth kiss-swollen and those eyes black with lust, Yosuke felt his cock twitch and licked his lips. Souji smiled – fleeting, like always, but with sharp edges Yosuke wasn't used to.

“Into what?” Souji said again and Yosuke had to really think to remember what he was talking about.

“This,” he said at last, and pressed up against Souji's grip on his hand. He smiled when it was pushed back into place.

Souji shifted up and kissed him, slow and thorough. It was hot and wet and so Souji, coaxing him open, baring him to the bone and when they kissed like that Yosuke really looked forward to getting fucked.

“Holding your hand,” Souji asked against his lips. “I wouldn't call it a kink. But I enjoy it.” He sat up squeezed Yosuke's fingers. Yosuke laughed, a little dazed, and squeezed back.

“Holding me down,” he said. “And marking me up.” He rolled his shoulder to draw attention to the fading bruises. “I think you've got a kink, partner, and it isn't hand-holding.”

Souji, paused, looked at where their hands were locked. His grip slackened but didn't release.

“Does it bother you?” he asked.

Yosuke bit his lip on a laugh. He was light-headed from the kiss, from everything else, but Souji was tense, the corners of his eyes gone tight, and Yosuke knew he wouldn't be the one to screw this up. Moving slowly, deliberately, he put his free hand on Souji's and pressed it down. Souji blinked, stared at their hands until Yosuke touched his face and tilted to meet his eyes. He rolled his hips up, pressed his erection into Souji's weight, and couldn't help a tiny grin when Souji's mouth dropped open.

“Do I seem bothered, partner?” he asked.

“Yosuke – ” He stopped, stared like it was the first time again, revelatory.

“I thought it was weird,” Yosuke admitted, because being honest with Souji was at least as important as being honest with himself. “When I realized what you were doing. But I also – I've never come this hard in my life. And I thought about it when I was – ” He could feel his own face burning and he realized what was about to come out of his mouth but Souji was looking at him, smoldering at him, lips parted, breathing hard like he already knew what was coming and all he needed was to hear it so Yosuke swallowed hard and plowed ahead.

“I thought about it while I was touching myself,” he said. “About you holding me down, tying me up, about you biting me, fucking me – ” He stumbled, felt his blush flair again, and then Souji was kissing him without finesse, mashing their mouth together so hard Yosuke tasted blood and he didn't care what it said about him it made him moan. Their erections pressed together and Souji was pinning his wrists, again, both of them, thrusting down against him, and Yosuke let out a whine when their mouths parted. Souji nipped his jaw, hard, then his earlobe, and Yosuke shook.

“Do you want that?” Souji breathed into his ear, voice tense with heat. “Would you like that? Would you like it if I fucked you? Because I want to. I really want to fuck you. But I won't do it unless you want it just as bad.”

“Yes.” Yosuke choked on air, on words, breathing too hard and shuddering, climax approaching. “Yes, I want it, fuck, Souji, Souji, I really want it.”

“Say it,” Souji said. “I'll do it if you say it.”

Yosuke groaned once, loud. His legs were wrapped around Souji's waist and he didn't know when that had happened but it felt right, somehow, to cling like this, like something he needed. “Fuck me, Souji, I want you to fuck me, please, oh, oh, fuck – ”

He came, hard, bucking against the solid weight on top of him, and he could feel Souji shuddering, thought he was coming, too.

Souji let go of his wrists as they caught their breath which was nice because it meant Yosuke could curl his arms around him, cling to his shoulders, pet his hair. They kissed, hard and needy, between breaths, and Souji was the first to speak, earnest and uncertain like he almost never was.

“Did you mean it? About – tying you up?”

Yosuke nodded so hard he hurt his neck, almost headbutted Souji in the face. He felt light, open, free, like he hadn't felt since he first saw the TV world cleared of fog.

“Yeah,” he said. “I mean, yes. I mean, fuck, yes, tie me up, partner.”

Souji smiled at him, bright and cloudless and laughed, just a little. It was a rare sound and precious for it and Yosuke's heart fluttered.

“But I don't have anything to use, right now,” he said.

It was in Yosuke's brain, headed for his mouth, you have scarves, but but Souji kissed him, brief and playful, before it could slip out.

“Nothing suitable, I mean,” he said. “You can't use just anything. I don't want to hurt you. I won't hurt you.”

His voice took on a darker tone at that, firmer, like when he was making decisions in the TV world. It was the voice he used when he was up against death, against the end of the world, and Yosuke just knew he was remembering some fight when Yosuke got knocked out and blaming himself for it. He wound his fingers into Souji's hair and kissed him because explaining all the reasons that was bullshit would take longer. Souji rested their foreheads together, after, and kept his eyes closed. Yosuke smiled. The corners were relaxed.

“How soon can you get hold of something suitable?” he asked. “Think we've got anything at Junes?”

Souji sat up to smile back.

“Shiroku is more likely,” he said, “but I'll check around. When can you come over again?”

“Sunday?” Yosuke said. It might not be true but he would _make_ it true.

Souji actually grinned.

“I'll have it by then.”

That was Thursday.

 

Saturday night, Yosuke called Souji with intent.

“I'm set for tomorrow,” he said, lounging on his futon, door locked to prying bears. “I get off work at noon. How are things on your end?”

“Prepared,” Souji said and Yosuke could swear he sounded a tiny bit smug. “You should stay the night. Nanako is going to sleep at a friend's house.”

Yosuke's heart flipped and pounded harder in his chest. Their encounters so far had been limited to after school when Nanako was at piano lessons or club meetings. He considered his own refractory period and the promises they'd made and his free hand dropped to his crotch even as the sane side of his brain was opening his mouth and asking, “What about Dojima-san?”

“I just said,” Souji answered. “Nanako won't be here. He'll take the opportunity to work late.”

“Are you sure about that? Because if you get my hopes up for nothing – ”

“He will,” Souji said. “And if he doesn't – I'll just have to find a way to keep you quiet.”

Yosuke shivered, pressed down on his hardening cock even as he laughed.

“You sure you wanna do that, partner? You seem to like it when I talk dirty.”

Souji was silent for a moment. Yosuke smiled at nothing, kneading his erection idly through his pajama pants.

“You're uncovering a lot of my kinks, lately,” Souji said, mildly.

“Well, yeah,” said Yosuke. “It's not like they're well-hidden. As soon as you get hard, you lose control of your face.”

“I'll keep that in mind.” He sounded amused rather than offended. “Will you tell me about yours?”

“I think you get a better view on my face than I do.”

“Ass. Tell me about your kinks.”

“Why should I?” Yosuke slipped his hand under his pajamas pants and palmed himself. All the way hard and Souji would figure it out, soon. “You didn't tell me yours. I had to work them out on my own.”

“Which involved staring at my face. You do that anyway.”

“It's a nice face.” Not like there was any point in denying it. “Okay, so you like holding me down. What if I like getting held down? You like it when I talk dirty. Say I happen to enjoy talking dirty?”

“That would be very convenient,” Souji said.

“It's your lucky day, then.”

“I've had a few of those, lately. Come on, Yosuke. There must be something.”

“Hmm.” Yosuke stroked himself as he thought. He was hard but not desperate. He had time to play. Time for Souji to catch on. And if he played his cards right – He smiled.

“I guess – denial,” he said.

“Denial,” said Souji. “You mean orgasm denial.”

“Or delay. Not complete denial, I'm not a total masochist.” He hadn't realized he was any kind of masochist but getting bitten by Souji was a lot nicer than getting bitten by Shadows. “I never have the patience to drag it out too long on my own. But the idea of someone else making me wait.” He licked his lips. “It's pretty hot.” He paused and added, “By 'someone else', I mean you. Just FYI.”

“I got that part,” Souji said. He sounded a little rough. “But I appreciate the reassurance.”

Yosuke stroked a little harder.

“You could suck me,” he said, casually. “I don't know if you're into that, but if you are. You could tie me up, do that for a while. Get me right to the edge and stop.”

“Yosuke,” Souji said. He sounded alarmed.

Yosuke lowered his voice and continued. He didn't bother leveling out the breathiness in his voice, the little sighs as he touched himself.

“Then you could open me up. Use your fingers. Just one at first, because you're a cautious guy. But I use three, so it won't take long.”

“ _Yosuke._ ”

“I've never made myself come just by fingering myself. You might manage it, though. You are good with your hands.”

He practically purred the last words and Souji was breathing hard.

Yosuke moaned, just a little, playing it up as he stroked his cock.

“Yosuke – are you – ?”

“Have been for a while, dude.”

“Oh, _fuck_.”

Yosuke's laugh turned into a sigh. He went on.

“I'll get pretty desperate. I know that already. I'll want you – I already want you – I'll need you, partner. But I know you, you'll do it right. You'll take your time, get me nice and stretched while I'm begging for it.”

“Will you beg?” Souji asked.

“Mm, of course I will. That's a dumb question. I'll beg until you're finally in me and then I'll keep begging. I'll beg you to fuck me and you'll do that. I'll beg you touch me but you won't. Not my dick, anyway. I'd like it you'd touch me everywhere else.”

“Yosuke, _fuck_.”

“You'd better bite me, too. Mark me up. And you better fuck me hard.”

Souji groaned, then, the loud, singular sound that meant he'd come. Yosuke actually giggled.

“All right there, partner?”

“Oh, my god.”

“Nope, just me.”

“Even better.”

Yosuke laughed, again, a little strained. His own orgasm was coming, but not there yet.

“Phone sex,” he said. “That what I was forgetting. I knew I had another kink somewhere.”

“Yosuke,” Souji said, sounding dazed – almost reverent. “You – you're perfect.”

The bright, fluttery joy in his stomach was enough to make him come. (Which was kind of embarrassing, honestly. Who got off on compliments?)

“Not so bad yourself,” he said, when he caught his breath, and Souji laughed. He'd been doing that a lot, lately.

They planned logistics before saying goodnight and Yosuke fell asleep dreaming of tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't have a beta. Let me know if there are any terrible mistakes.


End file.
